


Stay Like This

by Just_All_Random



Series: Spending Winter with Cabin Fever [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Bbangkyu is v soft uwu, Fluff, M/M, bare with me, happy new years!!, im still new to the fandom, the boyz rented a log cabin for winter break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Right now, Younghoon wanted to stay like this with his boyfriend cuddled into his chest, the orange flames of the fireplace illuminating the dim main room of the cabin, the hot chocolate long forgotten as they bask in each other's warm presences.





	Stay Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so. Bbangkyu has me sawft but I'm still new to the fandom as well as this is my first the boyz fic so everyone might be ooc so bare with me lol. I briefly feature kevin/jacob, eric/juyeon, very, very slight and unofficial hwall/sunwoo, and hyunjae/sunwoo (which apparently doesn't get enough love?????) but I there was no use in tagging them so meh
> 
> Anyways enjoy :)

 

Changmin walked into the main room, Younghoon's hand laced with his.

"Woah!" Eric gaped, dropping his things to explore the place. Juyeon watched on with a small, cheesy grin on his face, picking up Eric's bags.

"This place is amazing, hyung!" Jaehyun went upstairs, looking down amongst his friends, feeling the wood.

"Only the best for you guys," Sangyeon gushed, coolly brushing off the praise.

"This room is mine!" Hyunjoon shouted from upstairs. How did he get up there so quickly?

"You still have to share with someone, you know," Sunwoo called from downstairs.

"I'll just share with you then," Hyunjoon walked to the railing of the second floor, looking down at Sunwoo.

"Why? I'm sleeping on the couch," Sunwoo insisted, tossing his bags onto the couch closest to the fireplace.

"Precisely that," Hyunjoon triumphantly smirked.

"Food's packed in the fridge and pantry," Haknyeon announced as he walked out of the kitchen before joining his friends upstairs in search for his own room.

"That fireplace is really aesthetic," Kevin commented, grabbing the remote that laid on the brick of the fireplace. "I wonder what this—" he pressed a button and the fireplace suddenly bursted to life. He yelped, hopping backwards from the fireplace.

"Maybe we shouldn't be toying around with the fireplace," Jacob suggested, taking the remote out of Kevin's hand.

"Can you leave it on? It's cold," Chanhee requested, hugging himself for warmth with a shiver. Jacob nodded, experimentally pressing a button that seemed to make the fire warmer. Chanhee sighed, nearing closer to the fireplace.

They had a quick dinner of packaged ramen since it was already late at night when they arrived. Everyone was tired after the long ride to this cabin, ready to go to bed, apparently more so with Younghoon, who sat asleep on the couch facing the fireplace, elbow on the arm of the couch as he rested his head on his knuckle. He still had his out-clothes on, seemingly too tired to go upstairs and change.

Meanwhile, Haknyeon, Jaehyun, Changmin, Chanhee, Eric, and Sunwoo were having a hot chocolate party. Others were to join them later once they finished changing into their pajamas, but they were already having the most fun without them.

"He dropped the spoon!" Sunwoo fell out of his chair to pounce onto the spoon Jaehyun dropped, grabbing it for himself.

"Wait, no!" Jaehyun tried to snatch the spoon out of Sunwoo's hand, eventually play-wrestling the younger against the kitchen island counter while everyone else was jokingly scolding Haknyeon for fatally crumpling one of the cards in his haste to grab a spoon.

"Rock, paper, scissors for it," Eric mediated after they calmed down.

And so, Jaehyun and Sunwoo, shooting daggers into each other's eyes, ready themselves in a stance that oozed competitiveness, which in general looked silly to the rest of them. On Chanhee's count, they show their hands.

"Hah!" Sunwoo triumphantly raised his balled fist, Jaehyun crying out in agony, his other hand holding his wrist as if his hand was chopped off, though his hand was still there, displaying he chose scissors.

"But I had it," Jaehyun quietly whined, to which Sunwoo teasingly waved the spoon in his face.

The game of spoons continued on without Jaehyun, who watched from the sidelines on one of the counters, trying to seem bitter as he drank his hot chocolate but it was clear he was enjoying watching the game as much as the people playing the game. When Sunwoo was eliminated, Jaehyun annoyingly shoved his loss into his face, laughing at how done Sunwoo looked. More friends joined, clad in their comfy pajama wear.

Almost as if to save a salty Sunwoo from his annoying hyung, Chanhee said, "let's start a new game," making room for more of his friends to sit around the kitchen island. Sunwoo smirked taking another seat at the center island. Jaehyun made a "hmph" noise, challenging his gaze as he sat next to his dongsaeng.

Changmin noticed almost everyone was in the kitchen. Almost everyone. There was a certain boy he was waiting to join them as well but he wasn't there.

"Where's Younghoon?" He asked Sangyeon, who sat next to him.

"Oh, he's asleep on the couch," the elder gestured towards the main room. "I don't blame him, it was a long ride," he said.

"Oh, okay," Changmin nodded. He leaned back, just enough to get a glimpse of the main room from the chair he sat in. The fireplace in the main room burned and he could see a figure sitting on the couch, their shadow casted onto the floorboards. He pursed his lips, taking a sip of his lukewarm chocolate. He took his set of four cards, idly letting the moments pass until the first round began.

Was Changmin on top of his game? Perhaps not. Did he lose on purpose? Most certainly. It was kind of obvious considering he didn't even reach for the center of the table. He gave a half-assed shrug and an "oh well, I lost," leaving the island. They didn't find it strange though, they knew Changmin was ready to leave and go to his boyfriend the second the boy noticed Younghoon wasn't here to enjoy the fun with them.

Changmin emptied out his now-below-lukewarm-but-not-cold chocolate in the sink, shuffling around the crowded kitchen to grab another mug and hot chocolate mix. He made a cup of hot chocolate for him and his boyfriend, giving the last marshmallows to the older and notifying the others that he'd be in the living area before leaving the kitchen.

The dancer rounded the couch, placing his boyfriend's hot chocolate on the coffee table in front of the couch. He observed Younghoon and his ethereal appearance with the light of the fire casting prominent shadows on his beautiful face. Changmin could stare at his boyfriend all day like this, bask in the quiet peacefulness in his expression.

Younghoon had been asleep on the couch the entire time, to Changmin's surprise considering how loud it was in the kitchen, and he's just sitting there, not lying down, sitting, letting his head loll wherever deemed comfortable, eyes peacefully closed. Changmin was actually nervous about sneaking into the open arm laid on top of the couch, afraid he might wake the older up. But he did anyways, careful to not wake Younghoon up and careful not to spill his hot chocolate—better yet, careful not to wake Younghoon up by spilling his chocolate on him.

Success! Changmin was cuddled into Younghoon's side, holding the hot chocolate safely in his palms. Slowly regaining consciousness, Younghoon pulled Changmin closer, burying his nose into the crown of the boy's hair just to check if it really was his boyfriend since his eyes weren't open yet. Finalizing in his head that it was his boyfriend, Younghoon tiredly opened his eyes.

"Where'd you get the hot chocolate from?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I got you one with marshmallows," Changmin reassured his boyfriend, taking a sip of his own hot chocolate. He sighed, melting into Younghoon's side. The latter gestured to grab the mug on the glass coffee table in front of them. Not without a whine, Changmin shuffled to the side so Younghoon could grab his hot chocolate. It wasn't long for Changmin to snuggle back into Younghoon's side once the older sat back, mug of hot chocolate in his hands. He took a sip, leaning his head on top of Changmin's.

"This whole cabin thing is probably the best idea we ever thought of," Younghoon sighed, easing into Changmin. They both melt into each other, warmth resonating from their chests. They stayed like that for a while, basking in each other's warmth, Younghoon softly humming a tune into Changmin's hair, kissing the boy's crown from time to time, the younger's eyes growing tired.

Before Changmin fell asleep and spilled his drink in his hand, he placed it on the coffee table, taking Younghoon's mug as well. The latter, figuring Changmin was ready to go to sleep in his arms, raised an eyebrow when his boyfriend straddled his hips. Looking up at his boyfriend with a curious expression, he waited. Changmin took Younghoon's cheeks into his hands, tilting the older's head up so he could capture his lips. Younghoon sighed, pleasantly surprised, a fluttering heat bursting in his chest, his hands running up his boyfriend's thighs to hold onto his hips, steadying the boy. Their hot chocolate was long forgotten at this point, Younghoon's marshmallows probably melted already.

"I love you, you know that?" Changmin whispered, breath hot against Younghoon's lips. The latter closed the small gap, a hand snaking its way up Changmin's neck, fingers lightly pressing into his scalp, playing with his soft hairs.

"I love you too," Younghoon said when they pull away, their breath mingled together.

"Hey, hyungs!" Both Changmin and Younghoon whip their heads around to the boy that was leaving the noisy kitchen with a pout on his lips, one that obviously entailed that he got eliminated from the game of spoons. Sunwoo walked over to the main room, falling forward onto the other couch, spreading a blanket over his whole body and his head. He peeked his head from under the blanket, giving his hyungs a glare. "Don't do anything weird while I'm asleep," he muttered before pulling the blanket over his head and showing his back to them.

Changmin giggled softly, climbing off of his boyfriend's lap to sit in his previous position, cuddled into Younghoon's side. The older looked down at him with a small pout on his lips.

"We can continue upstairs if you so desire," Changmin wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Younghoon shook his head, to his boyfriend's surprise.

"I'm too tired to go upstairs, so right now," Younghoon, without a warning, pulled Changmin into his arms, resting the boy's head on his chest to get a good angle of his beady eyes that reflect the orange flames of the fireplace. He pecked the boy's lips. "I just wanna stay like this."

"Okay," Changmin nodded with an innocent grin, snuggling his legs closer to soak in all of his boyfriend's warmth. He looked into the flames of the fireplace, neck getting stiff from craning it to look up at Younghoon. The latter did the same, holding Changmin close. "This is nice," the younger said, voice hushed to a soft whisper.

Younghoon spotted a winter coat that was left on the couch. Without paying mind of who it belonged to, he took it, draping it over his boyfriend, a warm smile on his lips as he could see Changmin's eyes slowly flutter close. The younger cuddled into Younghoon's side, and the latter's heart bursted. With one last kiss on his boyfriend's temple, he closed his eyes as well, basking in the moment and ignoring the noise coming from the kitchen.

Yeah, this was nice.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun to write ^^
> 
> (Now back to other fics =u=)
> 
> Thanxx for reading!! Kudos, comments, constructive criticism are all highly appreciated but everything is all up to you!!
> 
> Happy New Years!!!!!!


End file.
